Hidden Sensory
by thinker1234
Summary: Although people can't see it, I feel that I can... You know, the Pure Evil in the hearts of others and the insanity almost out of their grasp... Yes, I can feel it radiating out of their chests... Don't be afraid to do good, I like the good and comforting feel of... good... FemNaru SasuFemNaru AliveObito AliveRin NoUchihaMassacre
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

During her academy years, Uzumaki Naruto had shown signs of being a brilliant and advanced sensory type Kunoichi. Umino Iruka had written down some of the things that showed this. But one thing scared Iruka. She seemed to know if someone is evil or good. It scared him because she would tell him some things, being an older brother figure to her.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto interrupted his lecture from across the academy room. Iruka looked up to is student who ran from her seat to him. She looked up to him.

"I can feel it again… it feels horrible…" She looked around with narrowed and calculating eyes.

"Who is it from?" It had become a routine. She would always point to the same person every time.

"Mizuki-Sensei." She had said that name again and again. Iruka sighed. He would have to deal with it somehow… he would try his hardest to get rid of the man…

"Hmm…" Iruka sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. "Okay. Go sit down…"

"Okay!" Naruto chirped and ran to her seat with a smile on her bright face.

"Anyway, when the Shodaime Hokage…" Naruto tuned out the rest of the lecture; she had learned this before. The woman who owned the apartment she lived in was a retired Kunoichi and taught her many things. She was a nice woman who didn't judge her for things she didn't do. Yes, Naruto knew about the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The woman told her the reason why the villagers hated her.

Naruto turned to her seat-buddy. Uchiha Sasuke. She liked him. He was a nice boy; she could feel the good radiating off of him.

"Guess what." Naruto whispered to him happily.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice filled with happiness(OC… I know…).

"I learned that your fan-girls are going to grow their hair because the think that you like it that way…" Naruto snickered. She was the reason Sasuke knew about his fan-girls.

"Oh? That's just weird… I honestly don't get why they try so hard for someone who doesn't like them like that at all…" Sasuke sighed, catching the attention of one fan-girl, who was now listening to their conversation.

"It's because they have lust at an early age… duh. And, you like short hair, right?" Naruto asked, already knowing that there was a pair of ears listening to them.

"I do."

Naruto watched the girl pull out a dull kunai. She cut her hair at a short length. She looked better with long hair. Her purple locks were now shorter than Haruno Sakura's short hair. Naruto turned away.

"That's cool. But, I like my hair long…" Naruto absently touched her golden hair.

Sasuke lied. He loved long hair; only because Naruto's hair was that way. He loved her sparkling blue eyes, long golden hair, cute whisker marked cheeks, and her bright personality. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her until the time was right.

Naruto smiled to him, almost making him melt on the inside. "So, when do you want to train with me, hmm?"

"Soon." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

Naruto raised her hand.

"Hai?" Iruka asked her.

"Umm… Do you know why she cut her hair?" Iruka looked puzzled, and was about to ask why she did it, but she beat him to it.

"I did it because Sasuke-Kun likes short hair! I heard him tell Naruto-Baka!" She yelled out.

Yamanaka Ino turned to Sakura, "I bet she is trying to trick us…"

Sakura nodded, "Mmhmm… I agree. Lets keep our hair long."

Ino agreed, turning to Iruka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto was on her favorite swing. She passed the exam. She was officially a Kunoichi of Konoha. How did she pass? She hardly did, but she mastered Kage Bunshin. She did three Bunshins. She only made it out as dead last, but she was happy to make it passed the exam.

But, that was not the reason she was sad. Naruto had no family. No parents; no siblings; nothing. That was why she was sitting there and looking off into space. That was, until three people walked up to her. One was a man, who had silver gravity defying hair and a bored, gray eye. But his Konoha headband went over the other eye, and he had a strange mask covering his bottom half of his face, and a book in his hand.

Another was a man, who had black, messy hair; his Konoha headband placed over one eye and a dark eye looking over her. He had orange goggles around his neck. He had a grin that was much like her own.

The last person was a woman. She had light brown hair and purple eyes (Is that the color?). She had purple rectangles on each cheek, and her Konoha headband was over her forehead, like Naruto's.

"Hai?" Naruto asked. She felt something coming off of the people. It felt nice, so she smiled.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The woman asked in a soft and nice voice.

Naruto nodded, "Hai! Who are you?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." The man with silver hair informed.

"I'm Soki Rin!" The woman chirped happily.

"I'm Uchiha Obito!" The other man yelled to her with a grin.

"Really? Are you related to Sasuke, Obito-Nee-San?"

"Hai! He's my cousin! And, Nee-San?" Obito asked.

"Hai! Anyone related to Sasuke is my Nee-San or Nee-Chan!"

Suddenly, Sasuke walked up to the group.

"Hi Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"Seeing if you passed." He informed and sat next to Naruto on the swing.

"Oh… I did! Umm and, what did you guys need anyway?" Naruto asked the three.

"Oh… we came to tell you who your parents are…" Kakashi informed her with an eye smile.

"P-parents…" Naruto's eyes stung of hot tears threatening to leave her sockets. "You knew my Kaa-San and my Tou-San…?"

"Hai…"

"When are you going to tell me?" Naruto smiled.

"When you have your first team meeting."

"Do you know who my team is going to be?"

"Hai." Rin said.

"Who?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Soki Rin, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and you." Rin informed her.

Naruto jumped off the swing and squealed in joy. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"My team is going to be the strongest team ever! EEEEEEEEEE! I'm going to have such an AWESOME time with Sasuke and Sakura-San! Now I have something to look forward to! Come, Sasuke! We must train for no good reason!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran, oblivious to his blushing.

**A/N: Although it was short, I think I did a good job… Remember This: SasuFemNaru! You can't change that! I hope you enjoyed and don't expect this to be posted weekly! I am a busy person!**

**About weird things: There was no Uchiha massacre! Sasuke has no reason to be emo anymore! (YAY!)**

**Obito never died! He gave Kakashi and eye! YAY! EYE TRANSPLANTS ARE AWESOME! (LOL)**

**Since nothing says Rin died, why not put her in the story? Well, I think it's a good idea!**

**If you want to know anything else, Don't be afraid to PM me! I don't bite!**

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only own the story plot.**

**thinker1234**


	2. You Have To READ!

_**I, **_thinker1234_**, am so sorry about the wait for every story I own! I had my computer taken away and I now have a new one. So, with that said, I will have to restart most of the chapters that I already started a long time ago... Again, I'm super sorry about this. I hope I can get the stories written up for you, my readers.**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories,**_

thinker1234


End file.
